Spencer Reid & the Congressional Mistress
by NASCARLUCY
Summary: Reid is used to cover up an affair.  He has no clue.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone seems to think of Reid as not having a social life, not have a girlfriend and possibly being asexual. Perhaps he isn't what he seems. We will soon find out.

Flashback 2001

While waiting to go into the FBI academy, Reid went back to Las Vegas to spend the summer. He decided while was there to work at the Las Vegas animal shelter. He would help wash the dogs, clean the cages and walked the dogs. Dogs always accepted him no matter why. They didn't care about his looks or how well he dressed. They didn't care about the money or how smart he was. .

Hannah Adams who was 20 years old also volunteered but her heart wasn't in it. She did this to fulfill a college requirement that she do at least 20 hours every two weeks. Basically she didn't do much of anything (she usually watched and talked to Reid as he washed the dogs) or did other chores. He didn't insist that he help her.

Reid was an attractive guy. Very different from most guys and certainly very different from your average attractive guy. She had never met anyone like him. She couldn't wait to tell Congressman Voucher who she was having an affair with about him when she got back to Washington D.C. About him.

A couple of weeks later

Congressman Voucher laughed hysterically when Hannah told him about Reid.

"A 21 year old man whose never had a date with a woman? You've got to be kidding me. Is something wrong with him?"

"Well, no there isn't. He's actually never asked a woman out. Women ask him out. So that's what I did. You wanted me to find some guy to be at my side, someone that people will think is my boyfriend, so that they will not be looking at us." said Hannah very matter of factually.

"When he go to the FBI academy, invite him out to dinner. I'd like to meet this guy."

"Steve, Spencer Reid is really a ladies man. He may not look like one or act like one, but trust me he is. Hope you didn't mind, but we've been intimate with each other. said Hannah.

The Congressman howled with laughter as he hung up the phone. He didn't believe Hannah.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer Reid meets the Congressman for Dinner

Congressman Voucher had done some research on Spencer Reid. He knew that Reid would do some research on him which would make for interesting conversation. The kid had an IQ of 187 and was considered a genius. He sat at his usual table at the Old French Inn which wasn't very far from the Capitol building. He stood up and shook hands with Spencer Reid as Hannah introduced them.

The minute the Congressman saw them together, he knew that Reid would be perfect for the job. Now he just needed to get to know him a little better.

Hannah was tall and had flaming red hair and green eyes. She was very attractive to look at.

"Do you know that there are more animals shelters in the United States than there are shelters for battered women. It's a least three to one." said Reid.

The trio had been talking about animal shelters. The Congressman had two German Shepherds.

"My dogs are very protective of me." said the Congressman.

"As a breed, German Shepherds are, some are too protective. But they don't bite the most, in fact Cocker Spaniels bite the most." said Reid.

"Tell me about it." said Hannah showing her left arm to Reid.

There were still teeth marks in her upper left arm where a a six month old german shepherd had bitten her

"And of course my feet"

There were several ugly scars and teeth marks on the upper part of her foot which was why she liked to wear dark colored tights in the winter and she liked wearing slings which covered this up.

"When I was 15 years old, I decided that no German Shepherd was going to tell me where to ride my bicycle. The dog came charging down the street and attacked me. I tried to kick at him and then I got attacked. "

"She got over her fear of dogs. She has German Shepherds." said the Congressman.

A couple of hours later, when the couple got up to leave, Congressman Voucher shook his hand. When Hannah walked out, he winked at her. Spencer Reid would be the perfect cover. Hannah Adams was a strange bird as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Congressman Voucher portrayed himself as a true conservative and his platform was promoting family values. When Hotch saw this political flier mailed to his home, he wanted to throw up. His father had been good friends with the Congressman and the two men cheated on their wife.

Hotch was 17 years old when he caught his father, Congressman Voucher and several other so-called family values politicians at their family cabin having a party. The women who were at the party were not their wives. Hotch was out on a boat on the lake with his then girlfriend now deceased wife enjoying the sunset. The pair had skipped school to make the drive to the lake. They had been out at the other side of the lake relaxing and enjoying the day.

Hotch decided to show her where the family cabin was. As they came by the cabin, lights were on. Music was playing. Those partying had no idea that they could be seen from the lake. Hotch saw his father dancing and kissing a woman he didn't know. He saw the Congressman in another room of the cabin (his bedroom when the family stayed there having sex with a woman much younger than he). Hotch was sick to his stomach and started throwing up. The pair quickly turned around and went back to the boat dock on the other side of the lake. No one in the party even noticed them. They were too busy doing things that they shouldn't be doing.

Nothing that she told him would make him feel better. She as well as others knew that it had been rumored for years that this type of activity had been going on. Hotch didn't want to believe it but it all was true. They never told anyone else about this.

His mother drank and took pills to forget about it She tried to commit suicide twice. His younger brother became a hell-raiser and rebelled against his father.. Their father was rarely home and when he was, he was very critical of Hotch, sometimes verbally abusive to him, his brother as well as his mother. He vowed that he would never be this type of man to his family or to his wife and kids. He had kept his promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer Reid was deeply in love with Hannah Adams. When he wasn't working, he went everywhere with her. He had no clue about her relationship with the Congressman until now. He had gone to a jewelry store to buy her an engagement ring. Prentriss had even helped him pick out out. When he came into the cabin (that Gideon gave to him), he heard laughter in a bedroom downstairs. He opened the door and was shocked to see Hannah and the Congressman in bed kissing each other. They didn't see him. He ran out of the cabin and quickly left. He didn't want to believe Hotch who had told him that Hannah was rumored to be the Congressman's lover. She denied it of course.

He decided he was going to get even with both of them. He just have to think of what he was going to do. But he'd think of something.

The camera were set up all over the house. Hannah and the Congressman had no clue. It took several hours of editing. Reid made sure the Congressman was at the house when he gave Hannah the engagement ring. He made sure he looked good on the video clips. He had enough video to show that the pair were having an affair, without actual footage of it. (the couple joked about how good a cover Reid was). He had to edit out the bedroom scenes of the couple having sex together, so that it could be put on national TV. .

The footage of the couple in bed having sex was put on YouTube. Reid knew how to do this without being traced. He also sent this footage to the Congressman's wife, to his friends and foes on Capital Hill and to the pastor of the church that the Congressman attended. He also included every family values political action committee he could find. He also sent himself an e-mail to make it look like someone else did this. He just sat back to see what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

The news came out in the wee hours of the morning. By the time Reid got to work, it was headline news. Someone had sent Hotch the clean version of the Congressman and Hannah laughing about the affair and telling the world that Spencer Reid was used so that they could have an affair without anyone knowing about it. This hardly surprised Hotch. He felt sick to think that the Congressman and Hannah had used Reid's cabin for their illicit affair.

Everyone in the BAU knew about it. Reid came in and acted like nothing was wrong.

"Are you okay?" asked Morgan.

Spencer looked at him puzzled.

"Of course, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

Hotch looked at Morgan. Did he not know?

The television was on.

"How could you do this to me, Hannah. How could you This morning I got the disgusting e-mail of you and Congressman Voucher in my bed going at it. I couldn't believe it...said Reid very matter of fact,

"It didn't mean anything...

"Hannah, you lied to me and then you and the Congressman used me to cover up your affair with him. My God Hannah, he's old enough to almost be your grandfather. "

"I don't know...

"Hannah, I should have listened to others around me. They told me that you slept around not only with Congressman Voucher but several of his friends as well. I didn't believe them. I even stuck up for you."

There was a very long pause.

"Do you want the ring back?"

"No, I don't Hannah. Keep it. I don't want to see it again."

There was a click.

"The ring that Spencer Reid gave Hannah Adams was a fake diamond."

The reporter paused for a moment.

"And that the latest from...

When his co-workers tried to question him, Reid asked them to please move on with the work.

Hotch was surprised at the way he was acting. He didn't seem very upset about the fact that Hannah had cheated on him. He wasn't upset that he his phone conversation had been taped without his knowledge or consent. Hotch wondered if Reid was the mastermind behind this.

Fallout came from everywhere. Everyone had their two cents put in. The BAU was taking a break as they just finished up a case. Reid had timed it just perfectly. The Congressman was forced to resign in disgrace. Neither Hotch nor Reid believed the Congressman who said he was sorry.


End file.
